Obediencia
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Había tres personas en la sala. Y, sobre sus cabezas, dos hechos. Que la primera tenía la orden expresa del rey de ejecutar a las otras dos, y que esa misma persona, Jon Arryn, les había enseñado a las otras dos, Ned y Robert, la importancia de la obediencia al rey. Reto Sexto Aniversario, ANPN - Gui.


**Gui**: Buenos días. Esta viñeta (733 palabras) participa en el reto Sexto Aniversario del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Os dejo buscar en el texto la referencia al nombre mismo del foro. Me gusta esconder pistas.

**Personaje**: Eddard Stark

**Variables elegidas**: (personaje) Jon Arryn, (lugar) Valle de Arryn, (frase) "Hay que hacer lo correcto, porque es lo correcto." (Cartas desde Iwo Jima) (_en cursiva en el texto_).

**Disclaimer**: Nuestro amor George, en su inifinito amor, ha preferido clarificar estos años en vez de seguir escribiendo. Así que sabed que he usado sin perdón la información que se puede encontrar en The World of Ice and Fire.

* * *

**Obediencia**

Había tres personas. Los demás estaban abajo, con el trajín de la mudanza. El año de la Falsa Primavera se había preparado el ascenso de la corte de Jon Arryn al Nido de Águilas y después de las heladas terribles que habían vivido, habían tenido que renunciar. Jon Arryn era una de las tres personas. En su mano derecha, una carta que un cuervo le había entregado a su maestre a penas unas horas antes. Era un cuervo negro de Desembarco del Rey…

La mala noticia era para la segunda de las personas. Aunque todos sufrían con ella, a esa persona le cambiaba la vida. Era el pequeño Ned. Qué digo, el nuevo Lord de Invernalia, _Eddard_ Stark. Había gente que mataba a sus hermanos para conseguir títulos peores. Pero Ned no quería ese título. Razón por la cual, Jon Arryn, en una esquina de su cabeza, sabía que sería un buen señor.

La tercera persona estaba también mencionada en la carta, junto con Ned, y a los dos les caía una sentencia de muerte. De la mano del rey.

Sobre ellos, pesaba una frase pronunciada en aquella misma sala, varios años atrás, cuando Ned Stark y Robert Baratheon eran dos niños traviesos que ponían más empeño en gastarle bromas al entonces más joven Jon Arryn que en sacarle el brillo a su cota de mallas. Aquél día, Robert había preguntado por qué no cambiaban de rey, si Aerys estaba mal de la cabeza. Y Jon, el sabio Jon, había contestado:

–Los reyes no son humanos normales. Están habitados por los dioses. En ellos viven la Justicia y la Paz. Pero esa gracia está encerrada en un cuerpo que muere. Los Targaryen están rodeados de magia, pero no son inmunes a la enfermedad. Cuando un rey está loco no se puede hacer nada. Sigue siendo el rey, y en el siguen habitando la Justicia y la Paz. Lo correcto es obedecerle.

Ned, a su vez, había hecho una pregunta que no encajaba con la idea que Jon se hacía de él:

–¿Y por qué habría que hacer lo correcto?

–¡_Hay que hacer lo correcto porque es lo correcto_! –había explotado Jon, más sorprendido que enfadado– ¡Aunque no nos guste! Este es el mundo en el que vivimos, niño. No te confundas.

Los ojos obedientes de Ned seguían presentes en Lord Eddard Stark. Robert Baratheon no había cambiado nada. Lo correcto era obedecer al rey: ejecute a sus antiguos pupilos.

Si Jon Arryn tenía la intención de asesinar a Ned y Robert no se lo habría dicho. En cualquier caso, no habría sido un asesinato sino una ejecución por traición. Justicia.

Había tres personas, y las tres se miraban. Jon Arryn había leído en voz alta la carta del rey. No había habido preliminares. Nada de Ned, siéntate. Nada de tratarlo de Lord Eddard Stark. Ninguna pista que le pusiese sobre aviso. Sólo las palabras del rey. "La casa Stark ha caído en desgracia… Lord Rickard Stark ejecutado… Brandon Stark ejecutado… Se ordena la ejecución de los dos jóvenes pupilos…". Muerte y destrucción. Pero palabras suaves para lo que fue la realidad de aquellas ejecuciones.

Entonces, cuando el silencio se había instalado y cada uno digería la parte que le tocaba, llegó de nuevo el maestre, azorado.

–¡Mi señor! ¡Es espantoso!

Las tres personas giraron las cabezas al unísono. Ned, en su papel de Lord Eddard Stark, se olió que su sufrimiento no había acabado. Una segunda carta contaba toda la verdad. ¿Quién la escribía? Lady Merryweather. La esposa de la Mano. ¿Por iniciativa propia? La mujer había asistido al martirio de los dos Stark. El padre enfrentándose al fuego. El hijo estrangulándose hasta la muerte intentando salvarlo.

–¿Qué es lo correcto ahora? –demandó Ned. ¿O no era ya Ned, el niño, sino Eddard, un hombre mayor, endurecido por la vida? ¿Y era aquello una pregunta?

–Nada es bueno si es desmesurado. Y eso se aplica a la obediencia. ¡Maestre!

–¡Mi señor!

–Prepara lo necesario para un llamamiento a las armas. Informa al rey de mi desobediencia. Robert –. Una pausa–. Lord Stark.

Jon Arryn y Ned se miraron a los ojos durante un tiempo largo.

–Reunid vuestras fuerzas.

Ya no había nadie. Las tres personas, con la vida cambiada, tenían un objetivo común en el que estaban de acuerdo. Uno no espera en una sala en silencio cuando tiene cosas que hacer.

* * *

Y cae el telón. _¿Reviews?_

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
